Erathia
Complete this maze to receive Catherine Gumball. To unlock the Erathia maze, get 12 maze fragments: *Complete City of Steam to max dp (4) *Alliance shop (2) *One from each rift type (4) *Celestial shop (2) Buy from "Shop" in the New Maze in the main world map menu with 100 gems. Hidden Gumball To obtain Raptor Gumball: *You will want to keep a stock of 13 of each engineering component after you pass floor 60. *On a floor between 61 and 101 (excluding boss floors), you will find a bird in a cage and a laser gun. Check the bird cage for the number on it. Check the laser, and note down the numbers attached to each component. *Enter a combination of materials such that the total sum of numbers of components adds up to the value of the cage. *Shoot the cage and free the bird. Talk to the bird to get 10 Raptor Fragments. *To get the remaining 10 fragments, put any 1 engineering component into the laser and shoot the bird. Note: If you input a number greater than the number on the cage, you will kill immediately kill the bird and only get 10 fragments. Example: If the cage number is 703, you need 3 Metallurgy Components, 5 Electric Components, 4 Aviation Components, 1 Ancient Component. (3*27 + 5*23 + 4*59 + 1*271 = 703). Other combinations: *642: , , , and . *591: and . *733: , , , and (Metallurgy components are valued at 37 here instead of the 27 used above for 703) You can use this tool to display possible solutions: https://codepen.io/j0be/full/OOZMQX/ Enemies Regular Enemies |name3=Tiga Tactical Mecha |class3=Machine |image3= |skills3='Tactical Command': When present, Attack and HP of companions of different type are doubled. Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% |other3=May drop |name4=Adler Disturbance Mecha |class4=Machine |image4= |skills4='Interfere': When present, Gumball's accuracy decreases by 50% Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% |other4=May drop |name5=Vergil Experimental Mecha |class5=Machine |image5= |skills5='Resonance Test': Increases Attack for each companion that exists, Decrease HP for each companion that dies Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% |other5=May drop , , or |name6=Savage Strike Mecha |class6=Machine |image6= |skills6='Surprise Attack': Attack once every 4 rounds, causing 300% damage to enemies Celerity: High dodge (50%) Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% |other6= |name7=Unknown Creature |class7= Elemental |image7= |skills7=Stats and skills cannot be viewed. 30,000 HP and 1,000 Attack Immune to Earth spells, Fire spells, Light spells, and Dark spells Spell Resistance +50%, Physical Resistance +50% BOSS sub-type(ie- half durations) |other7=Met by accessing the F10 Satellite Console |name8=T-01 Mechanical Commander |class8=Machine |image8= |skills8=See Boss Section |other8=Boss }} To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Erathia/Specific. Blue Satellite Enemies Green Satellite Enemies Red Satellite Enemies Yellow Satellite Enemies Boss (T-01 Mechanical Commander) Skills: *'Strafe': Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies. *'Energy Detection Device: '''When enemy casts any spell, launches a counterattack and deal 30% damage of the said attack. *'Alloy Armor': Physical Resistance +30%, Spell Resistance +30%. Four Satellite Terminals - Summon Airship to destroy Satellites. There is a chance a satellite will crash on the boss to cut his health in half. Stages '''Threat from the skyline' Floors 50 (difficulty 41) - 2 Vigor (Formula for Queen's Blessing) Lost Erathia Floors 45 (difficulty 40) - 2 Vigor (Formula for Great Mechanic Potion) Miracle from millennia ago Floors 45 (difficulty 39) - 2 Vigor (Formula for Ancient Secret Medicine) Go! The ancient city! Floors 40 (difficulty 38) - 2 vigor (Formula for Aeronautics Knowledge Potion) Maze Occurrences Satellites and Satellite Consoles Many of Erathia's floors are guarded by satellites that attack every 5 turns. To stop the attacks, you have to clear a path to a satellite console, which shows up as a big computer taking 2x2 tiles on the map. The are 4 colours of Consoles, which indicate the type of satellite and the effect of their attacks: *Blue Console: Guardian Orbit Satellite, causes damage and inflicts status "Guardian Orbit Satellite" on enemies: +50% Attack and Resistance for 3 rounds. *Green Console: Tracker Orbit Satellite, causes damage and inflicts status "Tracker Orbit Satellite" : Attack and Power -50% for 3 rounds *Red Console: Annihilator Orbit Satellite, inflicts the most damage. Can creates a Burrow once per maze on the 4th attack it makes. *Yellow Console: Law Hunter Orbit Satellite , causes damage and inflicts status "Spell Forbidden" for 3 rounds. There are two ways to handle Satellites. You can either open a path to the satellite console, teleport inside the satellite and destroy it from within. You can also destroy the satellites using the Summon Airship skill. Both methods will disable the Satellite, and allow you to destroy the Satellite Console for a some Engineering Components or an Interphone Battery. Disabling a Satellite also has a chance of causing a Crashed Satellite to appear. Inside Normal Satellites Each satellite consists of a room with 4 enemies, 1 fixture, and a Satellite Core. All enemies must be defeated before you can interact with the fixture and destroy the Satellite Core. Upon destroying the Satellite Core, one will receive 3 of a random Engineering Components, as well as either a Chip, a Research Report or some Incomplete research reports. The type of Satellite determines the enemies you can find inside, the color of Ancient Technology chips and the type of special reward encounter inside you can find. Note: The same type of normal satellites can appear multiple times in one run. However, the chip of that satellite can only be obtained once. Subsequent destruction of the core would only give Research Report or Incomplete research report with the Engineering Components. Blue= |-|Green= |-|Red= |-|Yellow= Satellite Air Combat If you use the Summon Airship skill against a Satellite, the air combat will take place in 2 phases, first against the Satellite, then against the floor. You won't be able to enter the Satellite using this method, but it guarantees that a Crashed Satellite will appear. Unknown Satellite Appears as a red Satellite Console with no countdown. Upon teleporting in, you will see Dr. Strange. Talk to him to receive 1 of 4 one-time quests, as well as a Transmitter with 4 charges that you use to transport back to the satellite. For all 4 quests, he asks for 5 of a type of Satellite Fragments. These are are obtained from looting Crashed Satellites when you have the respective Research on type of Satellite in the Aerospace Tab of the Engineering Manual maxed. These four quests can be done over multiple maze runs, but have to be done in the order requested. Each time a quest is completed, he gives a boost to your airship's combat abilities for the run. Once all 4 quests are completed, you will be able to perform Research on Orbit Satellite in Ancient Relics, allowing you to build the Orbit Satellite airship. After the one-time quests are completed, you can talk to Dr. Strange once more or in future runs to get a boost of +10 to all Airship stats for the current run. Dr. Strange will be unwilling to talk to you after that. You are free to destroy the Satellite Core and the Satellite Console of the Unknown Satellite afterwards for some Engineering Components. Unknown Creature's Satellite "The character and strength of this creature are far beyond what you can understand. The only thing that can be identified is that is maker (or summoner) comes from a world of higher dimension. Its technology or energy is much stronger than your plane. However, judging from the surrounding environment, this creature killed this group of people and got free..." In every Endless maze run, on the F10, a damaged Red Satellite Console will spawn. This particular Satellite contains the Unknown Creature. This particular console will remain on F10 if you backtrack back to it using a Portal of Earth. This allows you to challenge the Unknown Creature when you are ready. The Unknown Creature's stats and skills cannot be viewed. However, the following details have been found out by players: * 30,000 HP and 1,000 Attack * 3 turn timer with a Corrode effect * BOSS sub-type (Halved durations for control spells like Timestill) * Physical Resistance +50% and Spell Resistance +50% * Immune to Fire, Earth, Light and Dark spells See Quests / DP for tips on how to defeat it. Other Occurrences Ancient Magic Array * Activate: Either zaps you for damage or increases a random stat. Can still Destroy after activation. * Destroy: Destroy the Array for Burrow A Burrow is created once per run when you allow a Red Satellite to fire 4 times on the same floor. Entering the Burrow will deal your max HP-1 damage to you, which will bypass Ice Shield and Aurora Barrier. Thus, it is recommended to make sure you are at max HP or have casted Holy Rebirth. The Safe at the bottom of the Burrow can be opened using the code 514326. It gives a Decour Chip and sometimes . You can construct the Decour Robot using Decour Chip and 3 Ancient Components in the Aeronautics Tab of the Engineering Manual. The first construction will give you a Decour Robot as an out-of-maze reward. Subsequent constructions will give you a Decour ally. The Decour robot is upgraded when Decour ally is credited with 200/300/400 kills (carry over to the next maze run). The Decour ally stats and abilities is independent of gumball stats and maze floor. Its stats is only affected by its energy absorption level (Amount of kills: 200,300 and 400), so for easier farming, summon the Decour ally at a low floor (via PoE) when you have high defense to allow Decour to survive longer. Crashed Airship In the Crashed Airship, you will find enemies and one or two corpses (See corpse section). Crashed Satellite Loot for Airship material or Engineering Components. When the Aerospace manual upgrade for that Satellite is fully upgraded, can receive Satellite Fragment (+1 to airship stat for maze). Collect 5 fragments each for Dr Strange in the Unknown Satellite. The fragments are Law Hunter Orbit Satellite's Fragment, Annihilator Satellite's Fragment, Guardian Satellite's Fragment, Tracker Satellite Fragment. Electrical Apparatus Increase all exposed enemy mechanical creatures health every 3 turns. It can be destroyed for 3 Electrical Components and possibly 1 Opticus once you reach it. Types of Opticus: * Red - Randomly Enhance one attribute + Electrical Science Knowledge (Equivalent Circuit Model) provides: Obtain 100-200 EP at random * Blue - Cast Electrostatic Field (Valid in target floor) + Electrical Science Knowledge (Magnetic Field Generator) provides: Effect of Electrostatic Field +1% * Green - Cast Chain Lightning + Electrical Science Knowledge (High-voltage Shock Device) provides: Effect of Chain Lightning spell +1% * Black - Cast Timestill + Electrical Science Knowledge (Malcolm Superconducting Material) provides - Effects of all support spells +3% * Brown - Cast Portal of Earth + Electrical Science Knowledge (Kubrick Energy Coil) provides - Effect of all damage spells +3% * Purple - Increase effects of all Spells by 3% + Electrical Science Knowledge (Diana Crystal Semiconductor) provides - Effects of all Healing spells +3% Explorer Shop For sale: * Aviation Component: 3 for 150 EP * Electric Component: 3 for 150 EP * Metallurgy Component: 3 for 150 EP * Ancient Component: 2 for 600EP * Ancient normal chip: 300EP * Ancient master chip: 500EP Corpses There are 3 pairs of mutually exclusive Soldier's Remains. Each pair will show up together in a Crashed Airship, and meeting one pair means you will not see the other 2 pairs for the run. 1st pair= |-|2nd pair= |-|3rd pair= Allies Out of Maze Loot *Decour: See Burrow *BB-7 Robot: Requires God of Thieves title and a mechanical gumball as main, see God_of_Thieves_Items#Erathia. *Eden Accelerators: Kill the Unknown Creature and search the monkeys for 3 of each : Eden Accelerator (3h), Maintenance Accelerator (3h) and Cultivation Accelerator (3h) in settlement (Works only once). *Bone of Moonlight (boss loot) *Tower Flower (high chance) * Other rank 3 Ingredients as boss loot (Evil Pumpkin, Crystal Egg, Elf's Dust) *Gumball Pot as boss loot *Magic Relics * A few low level Airship Materials * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Engineering Manual Like Avalon Fortress and City of Steam, Erathia uses an Engineering Manual to provide substantial equipment and ability upgrades, combining the Steam Power and Electric Age suits from the previous mazes with its own Aerospace upgrades and a new Ancient Technology page. Each of the 4 tabs require different items to upgrade: *Metallurgy Tab: Metallurgy Component and Ancient Component *Electrical Science Tab: Electric Component and Ancient Component *Aerospace Tab: Aviation Component (Erathia) and Ancient Component *Ancient Technology Tab: Ancient Technology chips, Incomplete research report, Research Report and Ancient Component For full details, see Engineering Manual (Erathia). Ancient Technology Tab Rather than giving predefined upgrades like other pages, Ancient Technology has "slots" that accept chips with varying effects. Four standard chips of each color (red, blue, green, and yellow) may be equipped, and once four standard chips of a color are equipped and advanced chip of that color may be equipped. You use Incomplete research reports and Ancient Components to upgrade standard chips (3 levels) and Research Reports and Ancient Components to upgrade advanced chips (5 levels). Once equipped, chips may not be removed or overwritten for that run. If extra chips are used, they will instead award 100 EP for standard and 200 EP for advanced. Blue= |-|Green= |-|Red= |-|Yellow= Quests / DP Title specific loot For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Gumball specific info See Erathia/Specific Tips *Talking to Dr. Strange to upgrade your ship and also picking up the Decour chip will NOT stop you from completing the Level 50 with no upgrade quest. Summoning the Decour robot "may", as it requires a fragment payment. *'Do NOT destroy' the satellite core in Dr Strange's satellite before finishing all his quests. It would prevent you from using the Transmitter to return to him. *Summoning the Airship to destroy satellites or to clear tiles saves the level and prevents S/L30 from generating a new level. If hunting for the Robot's Wreckage Medical Chip quest drop it is therefore advisable to manually clear the tiles or use Earthquake. *The Robot's Wreckage versions (Karate Chip vs Medical Chip) are exclusive; only one may be found per dungeon run. The Raccoon Remains and Strange Remains are *not* exclusive and may be found in the same run. The Soldier's Remains are all exclusive; only one version may be looted per run. S/L30 accordingly. *There are limited ways to counteract the loss of accuracy inflicted by the Interfere effect. Ways to increase accuracy or ignore Interfere include: Vosebarker's Reality Lens, Sorehead Knight and green chip Neuron Enhancement Gene. *To prevent Reflect damage, Cactus Juice or gumballs (Cactus or Parasite with Cactus Baby) is recommended. Pain Control Gene can only give you up to 75% reflection damage reduction. *The boss' Energy Detection Device (30% attack's damage when a spell is casted) does not trigger upon use of Timestill or Hex, so alternate between these two to buy turns to use spells without getting damaged. Note that items that cast spells and active skills like High Priest's Grand Prophecy or Dragon Magic also does not trigger Energy Detection Device. External links * Video Walkthrough - Step by Step Speedrun (Under 20 minutes runs) +Secret Order Gallery ru:Эратия Category:Mazes